El padre y la recién nacida
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Desde que ella llegó, Lawless tenía algo seguro, no sabía cómo ser un padre y con Ophelia lo aprendió. Su vida cambio en diez minutos, unos cuantos desastres y un llanto de bebé. (Lawless & Ophelia)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** Tema de partenidad, rastros de O.C y un universo alterno.

* * *

 **El padre y la recién nacida.  
By KellenHakuen.**

Cuándo la recibió en sus brazos, el peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros.

La primera vez que la conoció, le arruinó por completo la vida y sus planes a futuro. Tocaron a su puerta en la mañana, luego de una fiesta y completamente ahogado en alcohol , él abrió, detrás de ella, estaba la chica con la que había acostado hace tiempo, traía algo que acunaba sin paciencia y cubierto entre cobijas amarillas.

Lawless frunció el ceño, con la resaca lacerándole los pensamientos coherentes.

—¿Qué necesitas?

La idea de cerrarle la puerta en su cara fue tan tentadora, pero ella la detuvo.

—Tú eres el padre, hazte cargo de ella.

Y con eso culminó, dejó el cumulo de cobijas en sus brazos y se esfumó en un total de diez minutos, Lawless tuvo que apegarlo mejor para evitar que éste se fuera a caer contra el suelo en un descuido de ambos padres. No lo procesó a tiempo y no pudo retenerla.

Sus palabras fueron como inyecciones venenosas que le deformaron la sonrisa, miró de nuevo el pequeño bulto que se asomaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, unos delgados mechones rubios y las mejillas sonrosadas.

La frialdad de su mundo se derrumbó junto a sus sueños, junto a su diversión y junto a su vida.

Era papá.

Nunca estuvo preparado para ella, ni con todo lo que acontecía. Él era joven al conocerla, quería seguir disfrutando, quería seguir siendo libre, pero ella llegó como unas pequeñas cadenas que lo ataron y lo hicieron aterrizar a la tierra.

La primera idea que se le vino luego de sostenerla mejor fue dejarla en un basurero cercano, pero él no podía ser tan cruel como su madre y abandonarla. Quizá unos días con él y ya después a una casa adoptiva.

La primera noche a su lado fue horrible, la dejó sobre la cama y la cubrió mal con las cobijas. Estaba a punto d dormirse, pero ella lloró, como si lo necesitará a su lado para sentirse segura, Lawless a regañadientes se quedó con ella toda la noche hasta que Morfeo se la llevo. Ella dormía, tan placida y tranquila como si no supiera que acababa de arruinarle la vida, Lawless estaba enojado con esa bola de mocos, pasó toda la noche observándola, pensando en que haría y la solución venía de nuevo a él y siempre era la misma.

Mañana la dejaría en una casa hogar, recibiría mejor educación que con él.

Con la mañana acompañándolo como su furtivo complice, dejo a la mocosa recién cambiada (Después de tanto problema) dormida sobre el sofá. Sus planes fueron frustrados al día por la visita repentina de sus hermanos. Gula e Ira llegaron por la puerta con despensa, lo saludaron y pasearon por la sala hasta que entre pláticas amenas para ponerse al corriente, Gula percibió que no estaban solos, y que algo más acompañaba hecho bolita y chupándose el dedo.

—¿Y ese bulto? —preguntó el hambriento Servamp.

—Oh … —Lawless pareció incómodo, más porqué ella despertó tan rápido al escuchar sus voces como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella —Una chica vino a dejarla, dice que es mi hija.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?

—¿De qué hablas? La odio.

La bebé miró a todos lados, empezó a respirar profundo y al darse cuenta que estaba sola los pequeños gritos de auxilio no se hicieron esperar. El rubio se quedó quieto, sin la intención moverse, cosa que la fémina reprendió antes de levantarla y acunarla entre sus brazos.

La nacida notó esa aura materna con la que se sintió cómoda, de inmediato empezó a carcajear entre sus brazos.

—Es bonita, Lawless.

—¿En serio? Yo sólo la veo como una rata amarilla que duerme y come.

—¿Y qué harás con ella? —The mother la sostuvo, sonriendo encantada al ver la facilidad con la que la pequeña movía sus diminutos dedos hacia ella, zozobrándola con la intención de querer acercarla.

—No tengo idea.

—Ella es tu hija, Lawless —decretó la madre. La bebé dio un bostezo, ya empezaba a tener sueño —Tienes que hacerte cargo de ella.

—No quiero.

—Lo harás y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso —acusó —Hazte responsable de tus acciones

Hizo una mueca al escucharla, la mirada de la fémina era tan seria que no tuvo otra opción que acatarla, sus intenciones de deshacerse de ella salieron volando. Renegó de su presencia y se denotó cuándo explotó en una mirada iracunda al bebé.

—Al menos ponle un nombre —frunció el ceño la chica, ordenándole.

El de anteojos titubeó por segundos. No quería nombrarla porqué eso significaba que la aceptaba. Ese saco de piel y huesos no era su responsabilidad. Era un descuido y un error que podía desparecer si movía bien las piezas.

—No lo sé. Llámala rata amarilla.

—Hazlo.

Lawless miró incómodo a otro lado, enojado, se acercó a ella y la observó. Los enormes ojos verdes de la bebé lo observaron con tanta curiosidad, antes de sacudir el cuerpo con alegría.

—Ophelia —contestó sin esforzarse —Creo que se llamará Ophelia.

—Es un lindo nombre.

—Creo que Ophelia ya nos dejó su primer obsequio.

Pronunció Gula mientras advertía de ese fétido olor. Lawless miró suplicante a The mother y ella asintió.

—Esta vez lo haré yo, pero quiero que aprendas para que la cambies tú.

—Seguro.

Acostumbrarse a un nuevo inquilino en su casa estos meses fue más difícil de lo que esperó, ella lloraba y pataleaba mucho, sus gritos eran tan procelosos que fácilmente le destrozaban los tímpanos en cada llanto.

Ya no la soportaba. Era un caos, un caos envuelto en cobijas e infierno.

Ophelia era como un pequeño infierno que lo atormentaba, lentamente le mataba y le arruinaba su vida. Ya no estudiaba, ya no se divertía, ya no comía bien, ni siquiera podía descansar.

En su mente era un desastre. El desastre de Ophelia.

Tuvo que dejar sus estudios para poder mantenerse económicamente y debido a su falta de experiencia el rechazo laboral no tardó en hacerse inminente, sobrevivieron con dinero prestado de sus hermanos, el primer obstáculo la dificultad económica había llegado como un jinete innegable, la comida empezaba a escasear entre ellos y la desesperación para darle algo que comer se volvió en puros conversadores y leches enlatadas de gobierno, pronto Gula lo solucionó ofreciéndole trabajo con él en una tienda cercana.

Rápidamente Lawless aceptó.

Era cansado, trabajar toda la semana a un sueldo mínimo; Si con eso podía alimentar a Ophelia, creía que el costo era mínimo.

El segundo obstáculo peligroso fue la falta de tiempo y el acomodar de sus horarios. Aprendió a manejar su tiempo para poder estar pendiente de su hija a la vez que nunca faltase al trabajo. Para su desgracia, esto lo alejó de amistades cercanas y sólo quedó con la compañía de su familia.

Lo malo era que Ophelia no daba apoyo de su parte, al llegar de sus jornadas laboriosas luego de que su hermana lo cuidase, él tenía que encargarse de ella por el resto del día. La cambiaba con esfuerzo, la alimentaba correctamente y la arrullaba para dormir.

Un poco complicado, pero pudo mantener el ritmo después de unas semanas.

Al principio todo fue en armonía, mantenía una relación estable con Ophelia de acercarse y darle lo que necesitaba. Pero se deformó a una aguja peligrosa, como si el bebé hubiera confabulado en su contra, a pesar de que contar con el apoyo de sus hermanos, no era suficiente.

Ellos no soportarían lo que él tenía que soportar cada que se quedaba a solas con ella. La pequeña rubia chillaba tan fuerte, no lo dejaba descansar y necesitaba parte de su atención.

A veces se le complicaba descifrar que era lo que necesitaba, si no estaba hambrienta, era que tenía sueño, si no era eso necesitaba estar arrullada o simplemente en sus brazos.

Ella era de despertarse en la madrugada para ser atendida, y mientras Lawless trabajaba por las tardes, en la noche la cuidaba. No era justo, ella descansaba cómodamente con su familia y él se malbarataba todo el día.

Ophelia no era justa. En realidad nunca lo fue desde que llegó a su casa.

No era bienvenida a su vida, y ahora tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

Lawless apegó las manos a sus oídos para poder amenguar los gritos estridentes que sacudían la habitación, a su lado estaba Ophelia tendida sobre el lecho mientras explotaba en lamentos que partían su alma.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó alejarse de la realidad, imaginando que quién lloraba no era Ophelia y al contrario eran los vecinos con un nuevo integrante, pero su hija se empeñaba en demostrarle que ella era real. Que aquí estaba y lo estaba condenado.

Lloró más fuerte, tratando de captar la atención de quién estaba a su lado, Lawless quería ahogarla contra la almohada o hacer algo para acallarla. Con brusquedad la sujeta y lo elevó.

Cerró los ojos al ver que sus acciones sólo la habían asustado más.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — inquirió con lamento, esperando obtener una respuesta que no fueran sus chillidos — ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres! ¡Deja de llorar! —le gritó, y en un instinto bruto empezó a zarandearla, Ophelia por su parte lloró más fuerte, asustándose todavía más.

—¡Ya te cambié!

Llanto.

—¡Ya te alimenté!

Más.

—¡Ya te cuidé!

Más.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué es lo quieres?

Más, Ophelia lloraba adolorida todavía más.

—¡Ya no te soporto! —Y la dejó caer contra la cama, fue algo brusco, pero la suavidad de ésta la mantuvo a salvo, Ophelia rebotó por instantes y empezó a patalear adolorida.

—¡Lawless!

El grito de la fémina lo hizo reaccionar y volteó a verla con la misma expresión espantada, The mother dejó las bolsas y precipitada se acercó a la bebé asegurando su bienestar.

Prontamente Ophelia empezó a cesar de sus gritos, mostrándose cautivada por el nuevo cuerpo que le brindaba protección. Lentamente cayó dormida en los seguros brazos de la madre.

El padre inexperto se sintió inseguro consigo mismo.

—Eso era lo que querías.

—Lawless, ella es una recién nacida. No puede hablar —lo regañó su hermana, mientras agitaba ligeramente a la bebé para tranquilizarla. Ophelia se apegó a ella, sujetándose de sus ropas.

Y el rubio ya no pudo pronunciar nada más.

No, él no podía soportarla.

-(-)-

Caminó por las calles a plena luz del día, apresurando el paso e intentando silenciar los balbuceos alegres de Ophelia. Las calles transitadas se volvieron otro problema para él, paseó por las avenidas, las personas y los parques. Deteniéndose en un callejón abandonado en dónde no tardó en acomodarse en el rincón, entre los tambos de basura de las personas, sacó a Ophelia de entre sus brazos y ella rió emocionada por la vuelta.

Lawless también comprendió su alegría, su vida podría volver a ser la misma.

—Adiós, pequeña rata amarilla —susurró con desdén, sintiendo el alivio y el deseo de volver a una vida normal, abrió el bote de la basura y dejó a la recién nacida sobre la cúspide de los desperdicios —Quiero que sepas que eres la máquina de baba más estresante que he visto en mi vida.

Le confesó, dándole su ultimo monologo como si esas últimas palabras Ophelia las pudiera entender. La pequeña empezó a reír, como si no supiera de su fatídico destino.

La risa del bebé acicaló tanto los oídos de Lawless que no pudo evitar reconsiderar su tenebroso acto. La escrutó, ella estaba extendida sobre la basura, moviendo los pequeños pies rápidamente y jugando con sus manos hasta meterse el dedo en la boca.

—No hagas eso, está sucio —la regañó, procurando que sus dedos sucios no se metieran en su boca llena de gérmenes.

El rubio tuvo cierta culpa, sobre todo por la sonrisa alegre que le dedicaba. Se preguntó, ¿ella estaría bien sin él? Ni siquiera podía evitar meterse su pulgar cochino, el rubio se preocupó como sería ella enfrentando el mundo. Como sería su vida sin _él_

—¿No sientes terror?

En propuesta, ella volvió a reír con dulzura. Lawless se quedó pensando en que momento dejo su humanidad para abandonarla como su progenitora, pero no, no podía ceder si el estaba aquí, lejos de sus hermanos y solo era porqué ella lo llevó a esta decisión.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, él ya no podía soportar a Ophelia. Sus llantos, sus desvelos y sus risas, su pequeña sonrisa y …. Todo de él la estresaba.

Ella arruinaba su vida, lo justo era arruinar la de ella.

—Tú sólo me arruinaste la vida —expresó sin una pizca de juicio propio —. Esto no pasaría si no hubieras nacido.

La pequeña, sin capaz de pronunciarle alguna contestación, sólo balbuceó en su defensa.

—¡Ahora te burlas! —iracundo se acercó a ella, ignorando que estaban en plena vía publica del callejón. —¡No te rías! Esto no es gracioso y es serio.

Pero en su defensa, ella carcajeó más como si le causara gracia todos los pesares de lo que ella es culpable.

—¡No lo hagas! No eres nada productivo, pequeño desastre—con el largo dedo medio empezó picar su pecho —Sólo eres un producto de baba y mocos. Lloras, tienes hambre y no haces más que balbucear. No me gustas para nada, tú…Pequeño engendro…deja de hacer eso…En serio…Eres molesta…

La ira con la que lo atacaba se desvaneció en el instante en que unos dedos más pequeños se aferraron con diminuta fuerza, el de anteojos quedo sorprendido ante ello. Ophelia lo tenía agarrado, incluso, tuvo el descaro de estirar la mano hacia él, empezó a palpar y mirarlo con sus ojos verdes como si buscará reconocerlo, una vez sintió el calor de su padre, ella se durmió en ese instante, aferrándose a los dactilares como si fuera el peluche más cómodo para ella.

—¿Te gusta estar conmigo? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella abrió los ojos como si entendiera su pregunta y le dedicó una sonrisa. Los ojos verdes brillaron, balbuceó, queriendo darle esa respuesta, pero sólo cerró los ojos y se apegó más al tibio de los dedos de él.

El rubio se permitió observarla, acurrucada con su mano y completamente sumergida en una burbuja. Se sentía a gusto con él, se sentía protegida por alguien como él.

Una vida que dependía de su propio esfuerzo.

Algo dentro de él creció, el odio que le tenía, simplemente se disipó como arena arrastrada por una ola.

La idea de querer abandonarla en ese lugar se volvió ominosa para él.

—Pequeña rata amarilla —el chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la sacó de ese lugar maloliente —Siempre te sales con la tuya. Tú nunca eres justa con nadie.

La acusó, pegándole más a él y bloqueándola del sol con su cuerpo.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco como tú.

La risa de Ophelia en vez de molestarlo, le cautivo.

-(-)-

El ruido del despertador cesó, en cambio, recibió unos cuantos jalones a su cuerpo y las cobijas que le eran retiradas. Lawless no pudo protegerse del frío, pero ya conocía a la perfección a esa pequeña rutina por lo que, se permitió jugar con ella un rato al hacer más fuerte aquellos ronquidos, miró por el soslayo de la puerta la pequeña cabeza que intentaba tirarlo de la cama y por la diferencia de masas corporales no se pudo.

—¡Ya despierta, papá! —ella pronunció con esfuerzo, tirando más del cuerpo, su padre fingió más ronquidos —¡Despierta, despierta!

Lawless abrió un ojo izquierdo y en un movimiento efímero la atrajo hacia él para hundirla con ella en la cama, el grito de Ophelia y su risa fueron la mejor música para despertar por lo que intentó avivarla al rodar con ella.

—¡No soy Lawless!

—¡Claro que si lo eres! —pronunció, mientras se escurría del candado de sus brazos. El rubio le dejo un besó en la mejilla y en la frente, cosa que ella respondió también diciéndole buenos días.

—Buenos días —saludó, tan viva que Lawless se sintió lleno.

—Buenos días, mi pequeña rata amarilla —bromeó.

—Papá —la rubia de once años pareció ofendida —Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Pero es mi forma de llamarte. Muchos dices mi vida, pero rata amarilla es el primer nombre que te puse. Si no le crees pregúntale a tu tía The mother.

—Te creo —le aseguró la pequeña — Ven a desayunar.

—¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?

—Huevos y pan tostado.

—Mi pequeña niña está creciendo —soltó con tristeza —, ya sabe lo que le gusta a su padre.

—Papá…

No fue normal, pero su corazón bombardeó con fuerza cuándo ella dijo esa palabra mágica. Algo cayó con brusquedad, pegándole en la mejilla. Ella era una niña, una vida que ahora estaba a su cargo, un cuerpo diminuto que crecía y siempre lo veía sonreír. Algo que se apegaba cuándo tenía miedo o cuándo estaba alegre.

Él había cometido muchos errores en la vida, pero Ophelia no era uno de ellos.

Hubo un tiempo en que quería dejarla, pero ahora ya no pudo hacerlo. Se enamoraba con cada sonrisa, travesura o murmullo que ella hiciera. Ahora ya nada tendría sentido si Ophelia no estaba a su lado para disfrutarlo.

Ya no recordaba como era su vida de antes sin esa pequeña niña de vestido blanco y sonrisa encantadora.

Cuándo lo levantaba para irse temprano a trabajar o cuándo iba a su lado por temor a las películas nocturnas, jugar con marionetas o simplemente ir juntos al mercado a comprar galletas. Sus berrinches y sus risas. Sus actividades y sus sueños de ser princesa.

Ella transformaba un día tormentoso en algo bello cuándo le platicaba cómo le iba en el colegio, cuándo le insistía en que se casará con el vecino nuevo o lloraba por la pérdida de sus mascotas.

Desde que ella llegó, Lawless tenía algo seguro, no sabía cómo ser un padre y con Ophelia lo aprendió. Su vida cambio en diez minutos, unos cuantos desastres y un llanto de bebé.

Ophelia era producto de una relación carnal y un descuido, sin embargo, él no podía evitar amarla cada que ella le decía papá y le daba más problemas a su vida.

 **Notas finales.**

Me encantó escribir de ellos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado uwu.


End file.
